Next Generation Networks (NGNs) allow operators to incorporate voice, video and data services into customised service bundles. Thus, a need arises to provide mobile users with the facility to organise and share files. A need also arises to allow mobile users to access services through local and global networks, regardless of access environment, location and operator.
Existing wireless telecommunication networks allow subscribers to make and receive voice calls using their terminals via a wireless network other than one with which they are registered (usually referred to as a “visited network” and a “home network” respectively). This service is known as “roaming”.
Much effort has been directed to providing fast, seamless voice roaming. However, little attention has been paid to the problem of how to allow mobile users to access and share files easily and conveniently. In most cases, mobile users access files located in their home network by accessing a portal via an Internet connection.
The present invention seeks to provide a node for providing a file service to a mobile terminal.